


Lovers in the High Tower

by StarshipDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Foot Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDreamer/pseuds/StarshipDreamer
Summary: After winning a race, Torra gets what she wants from Kaz. (Kaz wants it too, his brain just takes a bit to catch up.)
Relationships: Torra Doza/Kazuda Xiono
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Lovers in the High Tower

~ Race Rings of Castilon, Sunset ~

_ZOOM_

"I win!" Torra cheered. "Close one Kaz, but you're still no ace!"

"Aggghh! Nice flying Torra, but the Fireball’s having a little _situation_ here!" 

"Suuuure Kazuda... No need for excuses. Besides, I can tell you're really getting better!"

His reply was muffled through the comm, then there were noises –

_CRISH! THWUMP!_

"I’M GOING DOWWWWN"

"Oh. You weren't kidding."

* * *

~ Yeager's hangar ~

Kazuda sat stiff in the Fireball’s cockpit, and let out a sigh of relief. Another close call. Luckily it was just he and Torra who had witnessed his "landing" – no Yeager or Tam there to scold him. He opened the hatch, and heard Torra running over, worry putting that soothing trill in her voice.

"Kaz! Are you okay? Oh I'm so sorry... I should've known this piece of junk was no good..."

"I'm _fiiine_ , that was nothing. Just a good ol' landing with the Fireball..." 

Torra smiled at him, seeing through his personal attachment with the hand-me-down racer. Kaz hopped out of the cockpit and started to randomly fumble with a hydro-spanner, not knowing what to do with himself. "So I guess you win then." he mumbled. 

"Oh – yeah, I forgot about that..."

This whole race had started as a fun gamble between the two of them.

"Don't worry about it Kaz. Besides, this was really just practice for both of us."

"Naaah, come on – a deal's a deal. Name your prize.”

She paused, looking at him for a second too long.

"I want you. In my room."

"What?!"

"Er, I mean– " she blushed. "I just want to spend the rest of the day with you – if that's ok... You know how I get lonely in the tower".

"Oh. I mean, yeah! That's no problem. Actually, I love the tower! So it's kind of a reward for me!"

"You just like the food and games buzz-brain." she teased, jabbing his shoulder. They both laughed, rushing off to the tower.

* * *

~ Torra's Quarters, The High Tower, Night ~

“I win this time!" Kaz cheered. Torra rolled her eyes, playfully annoyed. They’d been going at it in the flight sim, losing track of time in the high of their friendly competition.

“Yeah yeah you win.” She groaned, smirking at him. 

She somehow felt both tired and lively. From their race, the games, the general up-tempo of life on the Colossus. But there was still one thing she wanted for a perfect day. Shutting down the holo-game with a mock sigh, she lay down on her bed, sprawled out on her back. 

Kaz, as per usual, seemed unsure how he’d ever gotten here. “Um, we can call it a night if you want.”

_Come on dummy, no!_

“I’m just catching my breath, can’t you stay for a bit?”. She made a motion of opening her legs in his direction. Her prior words hadn’t been enough: 

_I want you. In my room._

Was he just being respectful? Or would she have to strip her clothes off for him to get the message? Maybe it was just her – maybe he wasn’t experiencing these heated feelings she had whenever they were together. But that couldn’t be...

Finally she caught him looking at her – her body – and then she knew. Him. Her. In her room. There would be no family droids or chasing stormtroopers to interrupt them this time.

* * *

Kaz found himself looking at her – Torra, laying open on her bed. At first he was kind of dazing, but then he was… admiring.

_Don't do that! .... Why not?_

Suddenly he was taking in every aspect of Torra Doza. The tight flight suit fitting around her slender form, the way it sloped down at her small waist and rose back at her hips. The white brace which covered the prize of her perky chest... playful grey eyes and the pretty blue marks below them. Her eyes – he was staring at her eyes! 

"Kaz?"

"Oh! Uh, sorry. I mean – I wasn't doing anything!" He turned red, and faced away.

Torra stood up from her bed, pacing towards him. “Kaz, it's okay to look.”

He did. Torra’s arms reached behind her back, unzipping her flight suit. She let it slide halfway down her body, her chest covered by a hot pink bra. Kaz gulped. His eyes were at her mercy, his blood flowing elsewhere. She was close to him now. He felt her hands on his chest, and soon she was nudging his jacket off, her eyes looking up to his. "I mean what I said, Kazuda. I want you." 

That look in her eyes... the girly bra displaying her small boobs... He wanted to– but no.

"I- I don't know Torra," his body betraying his words, "maybe in a few years when your father– "

"Forget about that." She touched him more. Feeling his arms, strong from long hours of mechanic work. “I want this. I've been... Curious about doing it, you know?"

“Oh, um, have you? Haha...”

“Mhm. Can't a Navy boy show a girl a good time?"

Her temptations were working, he was defenseless as she moved her lips up to his. They made out, Kaz accepting while Torra aggressed, obviously horny. She lowered her hands from his arms to below his belt, feeling him up – his bulge grew to her touch. 

"You're such a bad boy, getting hard for the Captain's daughter."

“Hey! You started th– "

“Shhh... I'm just teasing dummy~”

“Oh. Right.”

She grabbed around his waist and lowered them both on the bed, him over her. She tugged at his black shirt, and he helped her take it off. Torra was handsy on his chest, an excited teenage girl. He thought to do the same, but wasn't as brave. His hands hovered over her pink bra. 

Torra smiled. “You can touch them. Here.”

She removed the pink top, revealing her cute perky breasts. Kaz was staring. She had perfect little mounds, her lithe figure made them look bigger than they really were. He wanted to dive in – her brown nipples were hard.

“You can suck them.”

This time he didn’t hesitate. Kaz mouthed Torra’s breasts, gripping their shape and sucking on her nipples. He was sprawled over her like a toddler, his warm skin against hers, his lower body excited as he humped against her entrance.

“Okay okay I hear you”. She laughed in her innocent accent.

She shook down the rest of her flight suit – his eyes drank in her smooth tan legs and matching pink panties. She motioned to remove them slowly, clearly trying to tease him, but he beat her to it. He was heated now and tore them down, crudely revealing her shaven pussy.

She giggled again at his animal urges. “Slow down tiger~ You have to get your pants off before you can screw me... let me help you". 

Torra shoved down his pants, only to then lean back and rub her bare feet against the bulge in his underwear. After a bit of teasing she moved her feet to the hem of his boxers, curling her toes around and removing them – finally freeing his throbbing erection. 

“I’ve never seen a man’s penis before…” she blushed, slowly rubbing her soles along his length. “I didn’t know they were so… full and alive”.

“You…” his breathing was rushed, “...have a way of doing that.” 

_God her little feet are too good!_

“I knew you liked me Kaz, but your twitching thing _really_ likes me!”

“Yeah...” he was struggling. “...Uh, could you .. slow ..down?” he managed between breaths.

She lowered her feet, now messy from his pre-cum.

Finally getting to catch his breath (and saving himself from cumming all over her feet), he took in the moment, how special it was. Torra – she was still spread out on her back, wonderfully naked...

_Her boobs... her feet... her knowing grin... Kriff she teases too much!_

He couldn't take it anymore. Placing his hands on her hips, he positioned to enter her. Their eyes connected as he pushed into her small vagina. Or at least he tried. _F_ _uck she is tight..._

“Errrr… Kaz! That hurts... a bit."

"Sorry! Um, I'll pull out–"

“No you bucket head! Just don't move!”

He didn't, letting her adjust to the sensations. He’d only gotten halfway, a few inches, and even without movement her walls were squeezing him hard. The pressure made his member perk up further, more blood welling up his length. They were still, and yet his balls were urging to... _Wait, am I going to? So quickly?_

“Okay Kaz. You can move a bit.”

He tried not to think about all his semen building up, instead taking her words as the greatest permission he'd ever heard. He thrusted in her, and maybe it was more than "moving a bit". His hips were bucking, she was moaning loud, and there was no turning back. Torra's pussy was way too good. 

“Fuck me Kaz! Punish me for always leaving my room!”

He obeyed, hips surging as he used her roughly, stretching her. Now he was moaning loud, and there was no more delaying his previous urges.

Already spilling over, he managed to pull out, shooting rope after rope of seed over Torra’s belly. He felt dizzy, but still saw some of his load splattered on her abs, while the bulk of it seemed to have gone the distance, painting her bust, neck, and adorable face. 

_Wow_ , he thought.

“Wow” she said. 

They smiled, both taking in the afterglow of their lust. Then there was a bark, and they jumped.

"Buggles! You perv!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Feel free to let me know what you thought :)

Oh and if it interests anyone, I imagine this story after "Secrets and Holograms", but before the First Order gets too controlling at the Colossus. Thanks again, yay resistance.


End file.
